


come with me,

by SpyKids69420



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Can be read as platonic or shippy, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: gus is going on a trip. matt isn’t. gus decides to rub it in his face.
Relationships: Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	come with me,

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping. it’s not gonna be good 
> 
> :D

gus is excited. 

of course he is, who wouldn’t be? an exclusive visit to the human realm, courtesy of luz, has got to be on everyone’s bucket list. okay, maybe not _everyone,_ but definitely everyone else in the human appreciation club. that’s why he doesn’t tell them. 

he tell’s mattholmule, however.

they’re definitely not friends. not in the slightest. ever since mattholomule convinced the teachers to let him back in the club with promises of no evil plans to try and take over again, they’ve still not been friends. 

they do like to bicker. gus will admit it, having matt around can be nice sometimes. they don’t _like_ each other by any means, matt is still annoying and gus is still annoyed. but their interactions turn from hostile to somewhat playful bickering. gus likes this adjustment. 

he’s not even too sure why he decided to tell matt. to rub it in his face? one up him even more than before? that was his reasoning before. to feel triumph, make the other witch jealous. it seemed like fun. the only problem was, matt didn’t look angry, or jealous, or vengeful, 

he just looked upset. 

_oh no_ gus thinks, _this wasn’t the reaction i was going for_

he’s not sure why the reaction disturbed him so much. matt usually jabs back, something snarky or pretty mean. but for some reason, all he does is fold into himself and look away. 

“i mean,” gus starts “maybe next time i could ask luz if we’re allowed plus ones, if you really want to see it.” 

matt’s eyes widen in surprise. he wasn’t expecting that, gus wasn’t expecting that and he was the one that _said_ it. he’s not even sure why. mattholomule has been nothing but snakey and rude to him, but seeing the boy look this deflated, maybe gus just took pity. 

maybe. 

“you don’t need to ask if you don’t wanna, i know we’re not exactly the best of friends, even now.” matt says, playing with something gus once called a watch in his hand. 

gus exhales. “you’re right. but you’re also wrong.” he states. 

matt looks at his face, finally. confusion written on his. “elaborate?” 

a beat. 

“no.” 

gus sees the boy laugh at that, and that victory he was looking for before seems to be appearing now. he has no idea why. 

“alright, so basically, we might have a trip to the human world together one day?’ matt asks, sitting the watch down at the table next to him. 

“depending on what luz says. but yes, maybe.” 

it could be interesting, spending a day or ten with mattholomule in the human realm. looking at the human schools and the human theatre and the human non-acidic rain together. they still don’t get along, they’re still not friends, but a small part of gus enjoys the other boy’s company. 

gus likes it when other people are happy. he likes it when he makes people smile. that could be why he’s acting and thinking like this.

definitely no other reason. 

“but for now, i’ll just bring you back a gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ luzvapes


End file.
